


The Spark

by eatmyfoodieatyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek, Baby Beta Liam, Beta Aiden, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Ethan, Beta Isaac, Beta Twins, Danny is a werewolf, Delta Danny, Delta Scott, Delta Theo, Dethan who?, Evil Argents, Kitsune Kira, Multi, Omega Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Makes Things Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmyfoodieatyou/pseuds/eatmyfoodieatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU. </p><p>Alpha's: Red eyes, show dominance<br/>Beta's: Gold, second in command<br/>Delta's: Green<br/>Omega's: Blue</p><p>(Malia's eyes are still blue in this, but they are kind of a different shade. Like, hers are a bright blue, like cerulean, and omega's are dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

The Alpha sniffed the air once again, that smell was getting stronger. A mix with vanilla and lavender. Derek's favorite. He howled at his Beta's, who were a few miles ahead to stop and wait for him to catch up. He wasn't slow, he just doesn't like to rush. A small ding split through the air, signaling a text. He pulled out his phone to see who was texting him at three AM.

It was Scott, one of his Delta's.

From Scott: Alpha, we found the Omega. We have him at the pack house. We have him locked up in the cage all tied up. He's a little snappy. Tried to bite Isaac.

The Alpha chuckled and sent a quick reply. 

To Scott: Give him some Kanima venom, he should still be paralyzed when I get there. Then I will deal with him

From Scott: Okay, see you then Alpha.

Derek put the phone back in his pocket just as Erica and Boyd showed up. "They found the Omega, they have him at the house." Derek announced. The two Beta's nodded and followed their Alpha out of the woods.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

When Derek saw the Omega, he was disappointed, because it wasn't the one he wanted. This one had blonde hair and was fairly fit. The one he was looking for had dark brown hair and was lean, with freckles dotting his body. This, was Jackson Whittemore, the spoiled rich kid that ran away from home in search for his mate. He was a well known Omega in Beacon Hills, and everyone hated him. With the witty attitude and the sarcastic smile, he was despised. And he didn't even smell like vanilla or lavender, just Armani and the woods. Like he had been rolling in it. By the looks of him, he might as well have been.

"This isn't the one." Derek sighed. He patted the top of Jackson's head, as a sign of peace. He would let the Omega go once he woke up, instead of dropping him off somewhere in the woods, leaving him alone and scared.

"How do you know?" Malia asked from beside him, her eyes locked on the lone wolf in the cage. Her Werecoyote senses told her that Derek was worried, but she didn't say anything.

"He doesn't smell like the one from the school. Plus he doesn't fit the description." The Alpha muttered. Malia sighed. Two whimpers filled the air, and all eyes turned to the source.

Scott and Isaac had their heads low, ashamed. They had found the wrong Omega, and now their Alpha was angry. Derek sighed once again, not out of irritation, but out of love. Love for his two Delta's. He walked over to them and tilted their heads up.

"You two didn't do anything wrong. You guys tried and that's what matters." He affirmed, kissing both their foreheads. The two Delta's moaned at their Alpha's touch. Suddenly, the phone rang, the sound piercing through the silence. Lydia got up from her spot on the couch and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hale residence." she answered, twirling the cord around her finger.

Deputy Parrish's voice rang through the telephone, "Have you found him yet?"

Lydia let out a sigh, "No, we haven't."

By the tone in her voice, Parrish could tell, "You found another, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and apparently it's not the right one, either." She let her voice raise just a bit higher so her Alpha could hear her. A small chuckle was the response.

Parrish sighed on the other line. "Well, give me a call when you get another lead." Lydia's eyebrows pulled together when she heard the tension in his voice, even through the phone.

"Parrish, what's wrong?" she asked, just as Danny came in the kitchen doorway. He held a face of confusion too.

"There was another murder."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dreams of a house. An old, torn up house that lives in the Beacon Hills Preserve. He wants to go there, badly, but the Preserve is drowning with traps. Something is waiting for him there, something big.  
The Omega awoke when he felt a disturbance. He looked out of his peek hole he made from his cave, and saw hunters. Not just any hunters, the Argents. He quickly pulled away from his makeshift window and began to panic.

They found him, they found him. They FOUND him. How could they find him? He made sure to cover up all his tracks, and bury all of his food. How could they have found him? He didn't get much time to think, because gunfire rang though the air.

"We know you're in their, Stiles." shouted a gruff voice. "Why don't you come out and play with us a little, huh?" the voice laughs.

Stiles gulps, he may need some help getting out of this. Help from someone who knows how to trap, who knows how to trick. He needs help from a trickster.


End file.
